


Returning Home

by Ash0605



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday Party, Dia does too!, F/F, Light Angst, Mari deserves happiness!!!, Set after the anime and movie, Tags Are Hard, The other Aqours members are there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: After extensive travelling, Mari returns for a birthday party, stepping foot within Uchiura for the first time since the end of the school year.Happy Birthday Mari!
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Returning Home

Mari stood outside the old beachside snack bar, feeling the evening breeze brush her skin. She didn’t know anything about what was going to happen. She only knew the time she was mandated to be here and the dress code, which was causal dress. Mari had opted for a simple white dress and clean sandals, and while she was wearing a purple swimsuit underneath, she wasn’t expecting to go swimming at this time. Her getup wasn’t exactly extravagant, so in the pursuit of keeping up appearances she put on socks with her sandals, silently betting on how long it took the others to notice.

The beach hut was a simple wooden construction, the same one Aqours had helped out at just under a year ago. She had unveiled her stewshine for the first time there, never forgetting the reaction of the other members finding how much it cost to make. Mari was in a reminiscent mood; her birthday was her first day back in Uchiura since the spring, so she had spent most of her day exploring and taking in the nostalgic sights. She had taken in the salty smell and sounds of the sea for the first time in a long time.

Light was coming out of the doorway to the hut, beckoning Mari inside. Her first look upon stepping inside almost made her laugh out loud.

“Happy Birthday Mari! We have a seat reserved for you here” Kanan was stationed at the entrance in a green hoodie and a pair of shorts, wearing a stiff expression. She was trying to go for a polite waiter approach, but her appearance contradicted this angle. It didn’t help that Kanan was one of the least formal people she knew. She looked like she could have been lounging about at home.

“You look like you’re an employee trying not to get fired.” Mari jested with a smirk on her face, stretching her arms out for a hug. She was crushing two birds with one stone here; she was long overdue hugging and taking the piss out of Kanan.

“I’m trying my best. This isn’t something I’m good at.” Kanan retorted, moving into the hug.

“I presume this is Dia’s doing?”

“It is. Dia’s been coordinating all of this.” No surprises there. Dia had been looking forward to this day for a long time.

After the pair parted, Kanan led her to a small table for two that wouldn’t look out of place in a formal restaurant. It was carefully laid out with cutlery and a scented candle in the middle. 

_This must be Dia as well_ , she thought.

“So Kanan, how have you been?” Mari asked as she took her seat.

“Not too bad. I haven’t really done anything yet as I’ve still been managing the shop. I’m certainly not travelling like you. You were in Paris last week, right?”

“I was! I went to see the Eiffel Tower and I’ve eaten an unhealthy number of baguettes! It was such a shiny trip!” Kanan seemed like she wanted to object to this but didn’t say anything. She stopped questioning Mari’s antics years ago. “You say that Dia is doing all of this, but where is she now? I’m surprised by girlfriend hasn’t come out to see me yet.”

“She’s probably in the kitchen making sure everything’s going smoothly. I’ll go get her for you.” Kanan said before she awkwardly bowed and went into another room.

It didn’t take long for Kanan to return either, bringing the woman Mari wanted to see the most. She had been waiting for this moment for months and, finally, she was here. Those emerald eyes, her raven hair, the beauty mark under her lip, the long crimson dress she wore, all of it was real. Mari stood up and moved to face her with a wicked grin on her face.

“I was starting to think you were wrapped up for me in the back!”. Dia’s face grew more ferocious, but the blush across her cheeks betrayed her. God, she had missed messing with Dia like this.

“I hope you aren’t insinuating what I think you are insinuating. The other members are here, you need to keep it PG!”

“Of course, I meant what you think I meant. What makes you think otherwise?”

“Chika-san actually suggested it as an initial idea.” Dia deadpanned. Mari laughed out loud. Chika had unknowingly done more to get Mari laid than either of the pair had done for themselves.

“Chika-chi is such a wingman!” Mari outstretched her arms towards Dia, her cheshire grin had evolved into a wide smile. “Come here, Dia”.

Mari could have sworn she saw Dia’s eyes twinkle, but it was too difficult to tell because of how fast Dia moved to embrace Mari, her arms entwining around her stomach.

“Happy birthday Mari. I’ve waited so long to see you again.”

“As have I. Shall we sit?” Mari gestured towards the table.

“Lets. Our food will be coming soon”

\-------------

Shortly after, the idle chatter between the two lovers was interrupted by the arrival of their food. Ruby, Hanamaru and Yoshiko walked in with a few plates of food; Dia was given a plate of fish and chips by Ruby, while Hanamaru and Yoshiko gave Mari several plates of hamburgers, concern staining their faces.

“Christ Mari! That’s a lot of burgers!” Dia said, stunned.

“I know! Hanamaru-chan and Yohane-chan know me well!” Mari beamed, giving the two a wave.

“Sometimes we still have nightmares, zura” Hanamaru

“There’s 6 hamburgers there Mari. We know you have eaten more but consider this an intervention!” Yoshiko declared sternly.

“Did I miss anything between you three?” Dia quizzed

“Yohane-chan and Maru-chan wanted to learn more about America, so I showed them the core American values!”

“She ate 20 hamburgers in front of us while yelling in broken English.” Yoshiko corrected.

“I mean, the American government is a prime promoter of - “

“I think we’ve heard enough. Thank you everyone.” Dia interrupted, eager to stop Mari from continuing any further.

The three wished them _bon appetite_ and left, with Ruby looking mildly confused about the conversation that had just happened. The pair started on their meal before continuing any further.

“Say, Mari, you’ve been to America while travelling, right?”

“Indeed, I have, I can assure you that I had many shiny burgers while I was there!”

Dia chuckled softly to herself, unsure of how to respond to Mari’s antics. Mari felt her stomach turn warm and fuzzy. It’s been a while since she’s felt like this. What are supposed to do you do when you love your girlfriend?

“I know we used to bicker a lot, but I’ve realised that I’ve really missed you being here. There’s never a boring moment with you, even if most of the time those moments are spent teasing me.”

The transition from warm fuzzy feelings to being frozen with guilt was jarring for Mari. Here was Dia, pouring her heart out and admitting how important she was to her. Yet, all Mari seemed to want to do was travel and not be there for her.

“I’m sorry Dia. I didn’t mean to make you lonely by travelling all the time.”

“Don’t worry about it Mari. I know you don’t mean it in a bad way.” Dia reached over the table for one of Mari’s cheeks as a gesture of comfort and reassurance, but Mari didn’t feel like she deserved it. “Besides, I know you do it because you enjoy it.”

“I don’t, necessarily feel like I’m travelling because I want to?” Mari struggled to get her words out. It sounded so irrational and stupid.

“What makes you think that way?” Dia questioned. Despite what Mari was anticipating, Dia seemed understanding.

“I just… feel like I’m stalling for time. I don’t know what I want to do with my life, so I just… travel in the hopes of finding something. A part of me just feels like I’m trying to stay away from home as well.” Though her mother had come to understand her wishes, it was only due to a single song from Aqours. It felt flimsy, in a way that could allow her mother to turn around and start setting her up with suitors again at a moment’s notice. It was like a Schrodinger’s situation; she would never know what her mother planned if she never returned home.

She expected Dia to hate her, to call her weak. She was one of the Kurosawas, after all. Instead of doing this, Dia stood up and moved around the table, pulling Mari into a hug.

“I didn’t know you felt this way. I’m sorry for not realising” Dia said, her voice barely a whisper. “You’re not alone in worrying about your family, I’m in the same position as you.”

“But you’ve always known what you’ve wanted to do. You’ve always been dedicated and studious, even when we were kids.”

“I do, but does Chika, or Ruby, or Riko or Yoshiko? People like me are the exception, not the norm. Its ok to not know what you want out of your life.” Dia hugged Mari tighter. “Besides, its not like your travelling is the only reason we usually stay apart. University keeps me busy every day.”

“Thank you” Mari paused to take a breath and gather her words. “but are you ok living like this?”

“I am, if it makes our moments together sweeter.”

Mari felt tears form in the corners of her eyes. She had never thought about things this way. The pair hugged each other tighter, basking in the presence of the other.

“I will always be here for you Mari, ok?”

“Thank you Dia, you’ve made me feel a lot better.” The tears that had formed in her eyes had long dried up in the warmth of Dia’s embrace.

“Shall we get dessert?” Dia questioned as she pulled away, looking at Mari with a warm smile.

“I didn’t know there was dessert.” Mari felt a grin return to her face. Stuffing her face with sweet things sounded like a really attractive prospect. Well, other than the girl in front of her.

“There is! I’ll get the others to bring it in now” she confirmed as she left her seat.

\--------------

Mari wasn’t left alone for long. The lights in the hut dimmed, and her friends (except Dia and Kanan, who stood supervising.) carried a large lemon drizzle cake covered in lit candles. It was incredibly shiny. Mari felt a blush form on her face. Wasn’t she too old for the birthday song now? She wasn’t Ruby!

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Mari…!” The group freed themselves of the burden of the giant cake by placing it on the table. She saw Dia’s face scrunch up in her peripheral vision; would the table be able to support its weight?

“Happy birthday to you!”

Mari, like most women of the hour, opted to make a show out of the act of blowing out the candles, taking a huge breath to fill her lungs with air. She then closed her eyes and blew, sending a stream of air to snuff out the candles on the cake. She opened her eyes expecting to see her handiwork, but instead saw one candle still lit.

“Dia! These candles are homophobic!” Mari pouted, prompting a laugh from everyone else.

“Just blow out the candles Mari.” Dia huffed with a dismissive hand wave.

Mari swallowed her pride and blew the last candle out, prompting a cheer from the rest of the group.

“Birthday beats!” You shouted. Kanan shut her down promptly.

“No, You. We don’t need anybody going to the hospital from being punched 19 times.”

“To be honest, I wouldn’t mind birthday beats from Dia later.” Mari smirked.

“Mari! There are children here!” Dia retorted, blushing furiously in the process. Mari decided not to elaborate on the actual meaning of her statement. Maybe she actually wanted to be punched 19 times by her girlfriend? She had gotten two blushes out of Dia in one night, which was a new personal best.

“Oh, hush Dia! By the way, I’m so proud of your sister! She managed to not drop the cake this year!”

Everyone stopped to reluctantly process the events of the previous year, where Ruby did indeed drop Mari’s cake. (Unintentionally of course) Of everyone in the group, Dia and Ruby were the least appreciative in being reminded of the events, with Dia’s previously blushing face turning dark and stormy.

“Don’t look like that Dia! _Its joke!_ ” Mari reassured, trying to stop Dia from brewing a storm. “I didn’t find it offensive last year and I don’t find it offensive now. I enjoyed it! Did you guys know floor ice cream gives you health?”

None of the group decided to question Mari’s statement. Not because they were dealing with Mari (that was ridiculous!) but because Mari was right. Dia’s face softened as she moved to the cake and started to cut it. Mari joined her and entwined her arm around her waist.

“Thank you for tonight Dia. I love you.”

“I love you too Mari.” Dia pulled Mari into a quick kiss, which had the effect of silencing all of the small talk among their friends and making them the centre of attention.

Mari felt her tender smile turn into a cheeky grin as she remembered she had at least one more joke in her. Or rather, on her feet.

There was surely no better time; everybody was looking.

“Everybody, I contractually feel obligated to tell you that I have been wearing socks with my sandals all evening.” Mari had to hold her laughter in when she felt everybody’s eyes pan down towards her sandals.

Yoshiko was the first to speak.

“How were you in Guilty Kiss? Why are you like this?”

“I’m kicking myself over here; how did I not notice!” Kanan sighed, sounding like she was in physical pain.

“I can’t believe you Mari-chan! I made clothes for you, and this what you do in return!” You yelled.

Nobody else dared speak, too stupefied at their friends fashion sense.

Mari turned her head to find Dia’s eyes on her. She wore a deadpan expression as she looked at her girlfriend with something akin to disbelief.

“You found it funny, right Dia?” Mari teased, rotating her body fully to face her.

“Oh no, I think this is one of your worst jokes yet.”

“AWWW DIIAAA! You love my jokes!” Mari crowed, pulling Dia into a hug.

“You’re a menace.” Mari pulled Dia in tighter, nuzzling her head into the crook of Dia’s neck.

“Love you”

Though Mari couldn’t see Dia’s face, she could have sworn she felt a smile creep on it despite her wisecracking.

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Mari! Mari Ohara deserves the world and all the happiness in it. Every Aqours member does, I'm just focusing on Mari since its her birthday. I want to try writing for character birthdays for Love Live and Bandori in an attempt to add some kind of deadline to my writing process. I apologise for not writing anything for Nozomi!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this! I appreciate any comments or feedback you might have.
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of your day, and I wish you the best in staying safe!


End file.
